ABSTRACT The Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) vision as detailed in our current Strategic Plan is ?leading the creation and advancement of health equity?. To accomplish this vision, and ultimately health equity, new structures are required. More rapid translation of research discoveries has been facilitated through a ?team-based approach? to address the health of the people and communities. This means bringing biomedical, clinical, and behavioral investigators and others together in Multidisciplinary Translational Teams (MDTT?s) focused on a health disparity that bring to bear their combined expertise to address populations health translating discoveries into practical solutions. MSM RCMI Program has been successful at developing research infrastructure including researchers. This application has been developed to bring the expertise of the RCMI Program Cores, with Community and Clinical researchers and partners to build Multidisciplinary Translational Teams across the T spectrum targeted at more rapid translation of health disparities (e.g., Cancer, Stroke, Infectious Diseases, Cardiometabolic Disease, Reproductive Health) by expanding the baseline research infrastructure established by Morehouse School of Medicine. The primary objectives are to build those teams through research projects targeted at health disparities, and to develop a pipeline of developing research teams at MSM, and to increase the level of involvement of investigators in conducting MDTT research at MSM. The U54 Center for Translational Research in Health Disparities (CTRHD) consists of five Cores (Administrative, Research Infrastructure, Investigation Development, Community Engagement, and Recruitment); Three Research Projects; an evaluation component attached to the Administrative Core, and a Pilot Project Program attached to the Investigator Development Core. With these assets and activities, the CTRHD will accomplish its goal through the following Aims: AIM 1: Transform Our Institution. Build processes and structures facilitating development of competitive multidisciplinary translational teams (MDTTs), allowing MSM to emerge as the preeminent, research-intensive, minority serving academic health center in the nation. AIM 2: Transform the MSM Research Environment. Develop collaborations allowing MSM faculty to do cutting edge translational health disparities research. AIM 3: Transform the Community of Scientists. Promote and accelerate training and mentoring capabilities at MSM, leading to the next generation of leaders in health disparities multidisciplinary translational research. AIM 4. Transform Our Community. Facilitate integration of Basic Research with Community Engagement.